The Rise of Luminious
Hello, my name's John. I want to show you, that I'm a gamer based on RPG games. You know, the program where people make RPGs with. I got a email from some friend named David, and he told me about a flea market next door. I walked by this shop, and I saw a PSP game called The Rise of Luminious. I looked on the back and it said. "Join Random Pendragon and friends as they travel down to Rillia!" Iwanted some RPG games for the PSP, so I bought that game and took it home. Putting it in my PSP, it booted up and got this in the title screen. "DARKNESS QUEST" This was interesting. I thought to myself "Was this an hack or something?" I started the game, this game it started with the 3 fairies. Then the cutscene between Ozur, the Orc God and the witch started, and after that I took control of Random. He's Random Pendragon, the fighter from Mt. Zulle. He has a red cloak, a purple sword and a white sword in his full portrait, although he starts off with an wooden sword. The D-Pad moves normally, the X button is the primary button, the O button is the secondary button, and START brings up the menu. Anyways, everything went fine, until I got to the dungeon. This time, I have Random, Sarah, and Guandia with me. There was some random new guy who just appeared. When I walked up to him, he said. "Hey Random, do you want me to tell you something?" "Yes, umm, what?" "Your doomed.." "What? What did I even do?" "It's none, of your business, now go away!" He knocked me back a space. What was going on? The man disappeared. I continued on the trial and completed that part. After that, my character all of a sudden took control and an portal appeared. Then, the portal took me to Rillia. I thought this must be a pretty short game, like the back said you'll be traveling to Rillia. "That's it?" I wondered. I talked to one of the people I saw in the town, and they said. "Please help, the Luminious Queen has taken my pet, Cuddles." the woman said. "Don't worry, I'll go, and help you out. But it's really illegal for Rillians. Ugh, am I really a Rillian at all? Whatever, I'll do it, Where do you think it is." Random said. "It's at the Phantom Desert, southeast of Rillia." the woman said. The conversation ended, and then a second another textbox appeared. "Alright, I have a friend named Luciana who lives at the library, and we need her before we can go for the desert." Interesting, Random had a friend named Luciana? I went to the library, and got into a conversation in the room with a bed in it. I could tell that was Luciana due to the fact that Random mentioned she had lived there. She was abandoned for unknown reasons. However, I found out this during the conversation with Random, the party and Luciana. "You seem to be hunted down by an unknown force. The unknown force is called Luminious, the dark force of power thirst that hunts down humans for power." Luciana said. What? Random being hunted down for power? Maybe that's part of the backstory but I don't know. Later, after heading for the desert and freeing all the animals, there was an cutscene. "Random, are you alright?" Sarah said. "I feel like... I feel like there's something strange going on through my senses." Random said. Luciana was right, there was a force going through Random's mind. How could Luciana predict such an thing? "Mwahaha, I am Luminious! You are the Darkness!" "I was right, what about Darkness?" Luciana said. "The Darkness are the darkbringers of the universe, and they must be terminated!" I got into battle, and this time, I was unable to attack, Luminious used a entire attack and did 9999 damage and took down my party in one blow. That's it. Instead of bringing an Game Over screen it took me somewhere in space. This time, only Random, Sarah and Luciana were there. "you thought I would be able to save you like that? prepare to be gone from this universe!" A earthquake occurred, and after that, that message occurred. "darkness have been vanished. game over." That's it. The game just froze there. I tried mashing all of the buttons, I tried pressing the power button, I realized the only thing I could do was take out the game. I took the game out, and realized this was just an hacked game. A hacked game that made things even worse. I decided to put that away at the moment. I couldn't at all stop thinking about the game, but I decided for one thing. Replay it. I reloaded the game on the PSP, but it gave me this message. "HELLO, THIS IS THE LUMINIOUS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY AGAIN??" I said no, and the game stopped. I knew just what to do. I had to email David all about the game. I emailed David that the flea market sold a bootleg PSP game. I told him all about the game, and what was happening. He then said that once again that the store often sells certain games such as Captain Comic, Raid 2020, Superman 64, and Big Rigs. He then said that there was some other thing he told me, and that was; He was a game modder and collector. Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Gamepasta